


For Want of a Student

by BlueBunnyims



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Female My Unit | Byleth, I added ANOTHER TAG STOP ME IM TOO POWERFUL, I literally cried at this part, I'm too emotionally attached to these characters help, Idk where I was going with this one its just here hope you like it, Jeralt's like briefly mentioned, My First Fanfic, No editing we die like mne, R.i.p. best and only good AND alive dad of the protagonist in fire emblem, Why Did I Write This?, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBunnyims/pseuds/BlueBunnyims
Summary: A teacher has a responsibility to their students. If they're good, they form attachments. If they form attachments, they're fucked.No one wins in war.





	For Want of a Student

The time has passed, it's gone. GONE. She itches to rewind.

She can feel it. The opportunity is quickly closing, yet she stands there. Stands, as the archbishop screeches her holy duty, yelling for the blood of sinners, how dare they trespass on witch is sacred, how dare they defile the goddess's tomb,

how dare they-

_how dare they-_

they will pay.

And they she turns, and smiles, and praises her being. Just how she had, moments before. She speaks of retribution, of the blood that will coat the land in the name of- in the name of _what_? Of the goddess, of course. Of the omnipotent, loving, all seeing goddess. Of Sothis.

Somehow, in the midst of the turmoil of a cold body and a raging mind, she wonders how her friend would look upon the church now.

But the church is the church, and the church is always right. It is the goddess’s will they carry out, how could they do wrong? How could- how could anyone ever oppose them? Then perhaps, the opposing must be the wrongdoers, correct? Of course, of course the blood of the sinners is justified-

Except those sinners are her _students._

Except those sinners are. Her. _Students._ Who she spends every waking moment caring for in every possible way she can. Training them, preparing them to one day meet the cold, empty world and say, _You cannot take away my light! I see your terrors, your sadness, and all your missgivings, and I say no! I will not stand for this, I will not bend! I will spit in the face of your expectations and carve a path with my very own hands. The wind in my sails shall never cease, and you cannot stop me!_

Her students, who she guides with a precise hand. And in turn, they give it their all. They train and they study and they grow, and surprise her with their own, unique creative spirits every day. She has watched each and every one of them grow, and blossom into the beginnings of truly amazing people. Over the course of a year, she has experienced so many things she could have only _dreamed_ of in her youth. Lively meals, quiet moments, funny and encouraging conversations, all these little things. All of her students are to thank for that. And she loves them for it.

And now- and now Lady Rhea, the one to console her in the wake of Jeralt’s death. The one to take her in and give her the responsibility to the children. The one that is heralded as the kindest being in all of Fodlan, the one she should trust-

Is commanding her to _spill_ the _blood_ of her kin?

And in the wake of the attack, in the rush of adrenalin that always comes with protecting her own, of protecting the crypt, she hasn’t a clue as to who’s the enemy.

Because her kin, her student, her friend- she said, _join me_.

But she had, moments before, ordered her soldiers that she had acquired as the new emperor of the Adrestian empire, to eliminate all those who stood in their path to the cursed stones. To eliminate the students who stood in their path to the cursed stones.

But her superior, her confident, the closest thing she had to a mother- all but yelled, _kill her! In the name of the goddess! _

And now that all is said and done, that she has made her choice, and solidified her path, she asks herself, _What goddess? _

This religion of yours, this church, this power, it is all of human making. The goddess did not call for the blood of all those that opposed her, the goddess did not ask for the donations of shiny, glistening, useless gold, the goddess never stated she watched form the northern star!

No, that is all of human making. The _humans_ decreed that they spill blood, the_ humans_ had hoped that they could sway Sothis with their shiny trinkets and lavish songs, the _humans_ are the ones who built up this beautiful, terrible, terrible image around the one who just wished to protect them.

Sothis. Dear Sothis just wished to protect them. They made a **monster** out of a women, and they have only themselves to blame for it.

Now here she is. Swept up in not a holy war, but a power struggle. And she hates- she _**hates** _that her students are adamantly set on being put onto the battle field, but she cannot blame them. No, she cannot even ask them to go, for she knows that they are just doing what they think is right. And she is no judge in that.

She just wishes, that before they see the horrors of war, they laugh one more time, sing one more time, be happy one more time.

She wishes for Petra, and her unwavering resolve.

She wishes for Linhardt, and his abysmal sleeping schedule.

She wishes for Ferdinand, and his quirky moral code.

She wishes for Caspar, and his endless energy.

She wishes for Dorothea, and her kindness and insecurity.

She wishes for Bernadetta, and her flighty progress with "companionship."

She wishes for Ingrid, and her hesitant understanding of girlish activities.

She wishes for Lysithea, and her horrible, horrible training schedule.

She wishes for Hubert, and his absolute loyalty paired with dark humor.

And last of all, she wishes for Edelgard, and her clinical observation, but also her dedication to do what is right.


End file.
